Broken Hearts
by JasperSellene
Summary: Matthew is see through to everyone around him, well everyone except the person who scares him the most. Himself. Matt is rough around the edges and not the best person for Matthew but he may be just good enough when heartbreak strikes. Oneshot 1p! X 2p! Canada Onesided AmeCan


Cloudy quick breaths in the cold night, the slapping of skin against skin, and angry grunts mixed with terrified groans. Matthew threw his head back and screamed. _Oh maple it hurt,_he whimpered as his walls were forced apart, his fingers clutched at his alternative's sleeves. He shook his head violently begging, no sobbing for Matt to _stop! To please__not do this__**;**__anything but this!_ But the red eyed man with his face wouldn't listen, and Matthew wondered if he really wanted him to. He'd always watched his opposite from afar with fascination, but dear hockey he'd never dare approach him! Matthew was sure if looks could kill everyone within eyesight of his doppelganger would be dead. He made it clear as he stood in his lone corner that he wanted to be left alone and timid Matthew would do nothing but comply. Until tonight when Matt had crashed through the woods after him and conquered him with one growl and a passionate kiss. Matthew felt his heart squeeze painfully as he remembered why they were outside in the first place.

No one had remembered.

Today was his birthday, and no one had noticed.

Gil had Roderich.

Francis had himself.

Alfred had, had-

He shut his eyes and cried out in agony. He was aware that pining after his sibling wasn't healthy, but it was ok, he didn't need to have him as long as no one else did either.

Except now Arthur did.

Alfred had proposed to him.

They weren't even TOGETHERfor Maple's sake! How did this happen? He couldn't move as his blue eyed brother had bent down on one knee and spoke to the Brit. He couldn't hear either, just stare until he felt the hot tears build up behind his eyes. They began to flow as he ran from the room. The cold air hit his wet face and **its** harsh sting reminded him that this was real as he bounded down the porch. He was vaguely aware of steps behind him, but he'd only run faster. _No one needed to see him like this._

Matt pounded into Matthew heartlessly. He gazed at the angel below him. He was so damned _perfect. _Where he himself was sharp**,** the other was soft; kind and timid to feral hostility, beautiful violet eyes, to harsh red. Angelically golden hair and round face, dead strings tainted with red and a pointed worn countenance**.**

That stupid Alfred hadn't even given Matthew a second glance while he broke his heart. Matt had scoffed at that. He didn't care. _He__didn't. _But Matthew did, and Matt had felt his heart burn with rage when he'd seen his angel look _so__disgustingly lost_. Matthew shook violently and Matt slid his hands from his shoulders down to the smooth plane of skin on his chest till they rested on soft hips. He dug his nails into the soft skin and snarled.

Alfred, that piss poor excuse for a sibling, didn't deserve Matthew.

Francis, that narcissistic fucker, didn't deserve him.

Hell, no one in this fucking world deserved the pure Canadian, least of all Matt himself.

Matthew was perfect and Matt hated it; all he wanted to do was break this flawless being down until he was down on his own diabolic level. Crimson eyes flashed as the "demon" attacked the flesh below him. His teeth tore into it leaving sinful marks, destroying Matthew's porcelain appearance. Matt sucked on a nipple prodding with his tongue feeling the quivering nub. Matthew felt the teeth bite down drawing blood. He threw his head back one more time. A wordless cry clogging his throat ashis essence painfully poured out of his member. Matt's own head lulled back as he groaned. God Matthew felt so good. He was everything Matt had thought he would be, his complying form submitting to his every move, his cock buried in his hot wet ass.

Matthew was sweetly, beautifully, and perfectly broken. Matt hated it so, _so_ very much.

"Listen to me," he snarled grabbing Matthew's chin. The parallel nation went down hard on his weaker companion. "I don't care what anyone means to you.

Thrust, exhausted quiver.

"Francis."

"Arthur."

"Gilbert."

"Ah!" Matthew's abused voice visibly fogged the crisp air.

"And I certainly don't care what that motherfucker Alfred means to you." Matt was breathless with anger now, cupping both of his hands around his purple-eyed angel's face. They both froze as their faces were drawn close enough that their noses were touching.

"You don't need any of them because you're _mine_."

Matthew's couldn't breath as he stared dumbfounded. _His?_This man he'd hardly ever interacted with wanted him? This psychotic, freaky, and wild person thought he could claim him?

It was outrageous...and yet...he couldn't help but appreciate the other's broken attempt to comfort him.

Matt slumped defeated, his forehead resting on Matthew's bare shoulder. Matthew tangled his fingers through the strawberry curls that brushed his face. He felt its strange coarseness before he lifted Matt's head level with his. He met eyes more dead than he could ever remember seeing.

"Maybe," he bit his lip**.** "Maybe...if I'm yours**,** then you can belong to me, and you wouldn't need anyone else either." He forced himself to meet those cold eyes and stand beside his comment.

They stared at each other before lips gently met and parted, allowing tongues to feel each other. Matt began to move within Matthew again, but this time they moved together, creating a friction that had them gasping. Matthew allowed himself to be penetrated, Matt's member plunging into his prostate. Their bodies throbbed in the spots they met and the pace sped up. Matt once again latched onto Matthew's nipples, loving them and smoothing them over with his tongue. The desperation was gone in their movements; fingers roamed, feeling each other trying to make up for all the pain. They pushed it aside, forgetting the anger and loneliness. There were only each other, and when Matthew cried out Matt's name when he came a second time, his body jerked in ecstasy. Matt immediately followed, sighing Matthew's name in a mantra, and they both collapsed together, their caresses not ending, and in the end,it was all that mattered.


End file.
